Kingdom Hearts: A New World
Kingdom Hearts: A New World is a chapter of the Next Adventure Saga. Set just after Kingdom Hearts III, A New World will center around the adventures of Sora, Roxas, Ventus and the others journey into the Realm of Life to stop an old enemy from unleashing a new tragedy upon the worlds. Story After a strange Ship accident, Sora awakes on a new and unfamiliar world. As Sora wanders about this new world, he sees many things that are completely perplexing. In this world there are buildings that extend farther into the sky than any Sora had seen before, machines that race along solid stone pathways, and not a single Heartless. Once deeper into what can only be a city of this world, Sora comes across a kid named Logan. Quickly, Sora explains that he believes he is in another world, much to the dismay of Logan. Logan takes him into one of the towers. There, Logan begins to explain just some of the many wonders of this place. It is revealed that this world is Earth, and the city is Portland, Maine. Afterward, Sora moves to speak of his world, of his past adventures, the Keyblade, the Heartless and of and . It is those last two that makes Logan especially confused. Logan shows Sora the Donald and Goofy that he has always known, the ones from earthly history. As the mystery of this and other worlds begins to deepen, Merlin appears to "clear things up." He explains that in this world, all Disney "characters" come from worlds in the Realm of Light. They are real beings that came to protect this very special world known as Earth many years in the past. Merlin explains that all Disney movies and characters were made to explain the memories that citizens would have of the events of many years past without allowing those people to maintain full memories. Merlin also tells Logan that he is in fact not from Earth, but instead the Destiny Islands. He was born there, but was for some reason taken away to Earth early in his life. Merlin continues to explain that Earth is a special world. It exists in neither the Realm of Light nor the Realm of Darkness, but in the Realm of Life, the place where all souls begin and end. Up until now, the Corridors of Darkness leading to this world have been sealed by the seven Keyholes of this world, but for some unknown reason these Keyholes became unlocked. Stating the seven Keyholes are of ancient creation, and are located as part of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. As Merlin departs, Logan slowly begins to realize that there is no other choice but to go on the journey with Sora. After precurring supplies and new clothes for Sora in Portland, the two head to Logan's parents' home before leaving for Cairo, Egypt and the Great Pyramid of Giza the next morning. On the plane to Cairo, Logan has a series of odd dreams, many resembling Sora's past adventures, adventures that Sora had never told him about. As the sun rises, Sora and Logan head out in search of the Great Pyramid of Giza. Once finding the first of the wonders, getting inside becomes a task. Finding entry with a tourist group, Sora and Logan head inside the pyramid. Searching the tunnels leads to walls with heiroglpyhs that begin to move suddenly. Heartless in the form of the heiroglyphs burst from the walls and attack Sora and Logan. Defenseless, Logan hides back away from Sora as he uses his keyblade to attack the Heartless. A small number surround Logan and attack. Suddenly, Logan opens his eyes and finds himself in the Station of Awakening.